


A field trip to the depths of hell (aka stark industries)

by here_queer_ready_to_die



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Field trips, IronDad and SpiderSon, Other, Stark Tower, honestly we send peter on so many trips it's not okay, infinity war is nonexistent, peter being smol, shuri x mj if ya really squint at this one sentence i wrote, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_queer_ready_to_die/pseuds/here_queer_ready_to_die
Summary: I know so many people do this but I don't really care, but Peter and his class have a field trip to Stark Industries. Sorry if it's really bad this is my first fanfic so eeeee let's go😎
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Shuri, Thor/Bruce Banner, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Avengers" in this story includes the Rogue avengers like Bucky and Steve, Loki, Thor, Shuri, T'challa, and the Guardians.  
> Infinity War and Endgame, we don't know them.  
> I don't own anything, not even the story plot since everyone does it. Except the exact story I did write dis.

Peter was just about to fall asleep in his incredibly boring science class, when Mr. Harris said loudly, "Alright everyone, listen up. This Friday, we are going on a field trip to a place none other than...the one and only Stark Industries!" 

The rest of the class cheered (except MJ), but Peter's stomach dropped. The Avengers, especially Tony, were going to embarrass him so much, it wouldn't even be funny. Not only that, but the Guardians, Thor, Loki, Shuri, and T'challa would be coming on Friday to visit for the weekend.

He was so screwed.

——Laurens the gay turtle says time skip——

After school had finished, Peter rushed to leave without Flash bothering him, but with the parker luck, you can only get so many things in life.

"Hey, Penis Parker!" Peter heard someone yell. He groaned, turning around to face the bit- I mean bully.

"Mad everyone's gonna find out that you're faking your 'Stark Internship'?" Flash sneered. "Too bad you're too stupid for the job, when they could use someone as amazing as me." 

"Leave me alone Flash," Peter grumbled.

"Oh, is little Puny Parker upset that everyone in the school will know your secret by Monday?" The idiot mocked. Laughing, he pushed Peter to the ground, delivered a few punches, and left. Luckily, the punches were pretty light and careless, but this was probably because he was gloating over the fact that soon everyone would know about his "fake" internship. 

Peter trudged home in annoyance, hating everything in existence.

When he got home, he begged Aunt May to let him stay home from the trip, but she was having none of it. He reluctantly got his permission slip out of his backpack, and she signed it. 

——-Laurens would like another time skip-——

Peter couldn't believe it was already Friday. Had the horrible week really gone by that fast?

He miserably walked with Ned to the bus. MJ was ahead of them and was reading her book on one seat, and saving another for her friends.

Almost everyone was on the vehicle except the boys, and Flash took advantage of this to antagonize MJ. He hollered things like, "Penis isn't here, bet he's too scared to show his dumb face!" and "You embarrassed that everyone's gonna find out you supported and believed a liar?" and also "Why are you saving a seat for those losers? They aren't coming, and being friends with them is a mistake anyway."

The two friends finally made it, and MJ huffed from her spot. "You losers took forever we almost left without you. Flash is being an arrogant idiot, but that's nothing new." 

As they were sitting down, Flash saw them and started yelling again. "Well look who it is! Penis Parker and idiot sidekick! You take so long so you could try and miss the bus?" 

As usual, the teacher didn't notice Flash, or more likely, he didn't care. In fact, Peter was pretty sure the teacher was smirking, as Mr. Harris didn't believe he had a Stark Internship either.

MJ just sat reading, as it was too early to deal with Flash. 

"Hey losers," she said, still looking at her book. "You almost missed the bus and I would have killed you and Flash if you did."

"Sorry MJ," they sighed.

"Okay everybody, listen up!" Mr. Harris shouted from the front of the bus. When the students all settled down, he continued talking. "You all know that we are going to Stark Industries, and I want all of you on your best behavior. Don't be rude, don't wander off, don't touch anything you're not supposed to, and DON'T ruin any projects or explode something."

Peter rolled his eyes. Their teacher just wanted Mr. Stark to like him and hire him, or something crazy like that. Speaking of Mr. Stark, he was beyond nervous. He knew that his mentor would go above and beyond to embarrass him, more than any of the other Avengers. 

On the other hand, Ned was busy fanboying. "Ohmygoshhhh Peter we're going to the STARK TOWER! Do you think we'll see the Avengers?! I really hope we can see the Black Widow, or maybe Bruce Banner, that would be awesome!!" This continued for a few minutes until Peter told Ned that he's been there lots of times with him and MJ, this won't be any different.

Meanwhile, Flash continued harassing him for the whole bus ride which wasn't surprising, until MJ decided it wasn't to early to yell at people. Flash was saying something about Peter being too dumb to be an intern, and MJ started yelling, "FLASH SHUT THE **** UP! YOU ARE ONE OF THE DUMBEST ****ING PEOPLE I HAVE EVER ****ING MET, SO STOP ****ING PRETENDING YOU'RE BETTER THAN HIM! YOU ARE JUST A ****ING BULLYING DIP**** WHO DOESNT KNOW HOW TO ****ING DO ANYTHING FOR THEMSELVES!!"

This continued for a bit until Mr. Harris stepped in. "Miss Jones, that's enough. I do not tolerate bullying, whether it is in the classroom or not. You will have detention after this trip. Be glad it isn't more."

Peter's and Ned's heads shot up in disbelief. They knew the teacher knew of Flash's constant bullying, and had to have heard MJ call him a bully. Did he really just say that in front of the class, and not care about anything at all?! Ned was too shocked to say something about "Yayyy we get to see the Avengers!", and Peter just stared. Granted, Peter didn't really think Mr. Harris likes him at all, but he never would have thought the teacher would go this far.

After the too-dumb-excuse-of-a-human-to-be-a-teacher sat down, they slowly went back to what they were doing, in MJ's case, reading.

It wasn't long until they reached the tower. Peter was dreading what would happen more and more every second. 

Mr. Harris yelled at them to file of the bus and stay in a straight line (does he expect Peter to be able to do anything straight? He's big for Christ's sake. Honestly) when they went up to the doors.

Welp, no turning back now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the passes thing code is
> 
> 1\. Omega
> 
> 2\. Alpha
> 
> 3\. Beta
> 
> 4\. Delta
> 
> 5\. Theta
> 
> Omega is the highest level for the Avengers, Peter, Pepper, etc. They can access everything in the Tower.
> 
> Alpha is next, and is for the Avengers' friends and family. They can access almost everything, with the exception of some of the labs suck as Bruce's and Tony's, unless they have permission.
> 
> Beta is for the more experienced and trusted interns/workers, and can only access the places they need to work, including most labs, aside from the personal ones.
> 
> Delta is for the less experienced workers and tour guides, and like Betas, they can only access places they need to work, but this only includes the labs they work in, and not as many that the Betas can use.
> 
> Theta level is for guests and reporters. The guests can only go places with a tour guide, and reporters can only go around with an experienced intern.

As they walked towards the entrance, Peter felt more miserable for every step he took. What would happen when they found out he wasn't lying about the internship? Would Flash bully him more? The Avengers would definitely threaten him if he said one thing wrong to me. What if they find out I'm Spider-Man? These thoughts raced around his mind, and they didn't seem to want to go away.

Meanwhile, Flash was so starstruck by the tower that he didn't even say anything to Peter.

As usual, MJ looked bored and unimpressed. She's been there with Peter, met the Avengers, and was pretty close with some of them, especially Natasha. Why wouldn't she be unfazed?

When they walked through the doors, Peter tried making himself inconspicuous by hiding at the back, seeing as he knew a few interns, and waved at some coming in and out of the tower everyday.

They stopped right in front of the scanner where a woman with brown hair and a Stark uniform stood holding a box of what was probably the badges for the visitors.

"Welcome to Stark Industries! My name is Anna and I'll be you're tour guide today. But first, you'll need your passes to get in. They expire after you leave the building once the tour is over." The woman "Anna" chirped. Luckily, Peter hadn't seen Anna around, so she wouldn't recognize him.

Anna passed out the badges, but didn't have one for Peter, seeing as there was a strict "one pass only" policy at SI, unless something happens to it.

Each pass had a large, bold, Greek Theta on the front, with the word "Theta" printed out beneath it. Peter's had an Omega instead, showing his higher level of entry.

"Excuse me miss, why doesn't Peter have a pass?" Flash asked, his voice dripping with fake politeness. 

Anna looked around, and finally spotted him. "Hello Peter, I didn't know you'd be here today." Dang it. She does know him. This is just going to be absolutely wonderful *cough*.

Turning back to Flash, she told him about the one-pass-only policy they had here in the tower. Flash looked so confused that MJ whipped out her sketchbook and started drawing his crisis face. Peter would be lying if he said it wasn't funny.

Anna scanned her badge first, the Greek Delta flashing on a hologram above the scanner. "Anna Roberts, level Delta." Friday's voice came out of seemingly nowhere, startling everyone but Peter and Anna.

The tour guide laughed. "That was Friday, the Stark Tower's AI. Hello, Fri."

When the other students went through, Friday's voice became more robotic than it had been when saying hello to Anna.

Peter, MJ, and Ned were last, and Peter held his breath as he scanned his Omega pass.

"Peter Parker, level Omega. Welcome back Peter. The boss has been informed of your arrival." Friday's voice was much warmer now that she knew Peter was there.

"No, no that's okay Fri, he doesn't need to-" Peter said desperately.

"Too late." Friday's amused voice told him. Peter groaned. He'd been hoping to have this tour without everyone knowing when he arrived.

He turned back to the group slowly, and saying they were shocked would have been the understatement of Earth's entire freaking existence. Mr. Harris and Flash were both glaring at him, and the rest of the group just stared at him, mouths wide open. Anna looked pretty amused as well. The group was so silent that, if they were alone in the building, you could have dropped a feather and hear it hit the floor.

Sadly, Flash wasn't too surprised to be speechless for too long. "What the hell Penis!" He shouted, looking furious. 

"Um, surprise?" Peter said, unsure.

Meanwhile, Anna obviously didn't like the way Flash was treating Peter. "I'm sorry sir, but I'll have to ask you to stop name-calling inappropriate things in the building or I'll have to ask you to leave." She said with a glare.

"Here in Stark Industries we do not tolerate bullies, Mr. Thompson." Friday chimed in, sounding a little angry.

Flash shot Peter one last glare before backing down.

Everyone was so focused on oh my god, Peter has an Omega pass what the f- that they didn't even notice when Ned and MJ went through with their Alpha passes.

When he rejoined the group, Flash sidled up to him. "How the hell did you get the highest level Penis? I bet you stole it. The tour guide's your girlfriend I bet. You get her to give it to you?" He snickered to himself, until MJ interrupted. 

"Did you not hear anything Peter said this year about being Stark's intern loser? Or are you so dumb that you can't understand English?" Flash went beet red, turned around and walked away.

"Thanks, MJ, but you didn't need to," Peter mumbled to her.

She gave a disbelieving snort, and a b*tch really? look, and said, "Didn't need help my a**. Really loser, you need to stick up for yourself."

Peter huffed and started listening to the tour guide, who was saying that they would have to go in the elevator to go to who-knows-where.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fri, take us to floor 53, please," Anna said once they'd all filed into the elevator.

"Sure thing Miss Roberts," the AI replied.

As we went up, Anna started to talk about what everyone does at the tower, like how Mr. Stark was working on making more environmental-friendly energy. 

The elevator dinged, and we walked out onto the floor, which had labs lining the hall.

I was starting to hope that we wouldn't see the Avengers, but with Parker Luck, I wouldn't get that wish. 

Bruce was standing near a lab door talking to someone who I didn't know, probably an intern.

As we walked closer, Bruce looked up, finally noticing us.

Pleasedontnoticemedangithesgonnaknowimhereahhhhh, was basically the only thought running around my brain. 

Unfortunately, Ned, MJ, and I were in the front of the group, and he spotted us first.

He smiled. "Hey Ned, I need you in the labs really quick, can you help me figure something out?"

Anna nodded, seeing as Mr. Harris looked too furious to do anything, and Ned practically skipped over.

"Oh, and MJ, Nat wants you in the training rooms once you're done all your work." He said. "Wait... aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked, obviously not knowing why we were here.

"Um, we have a school trip here, Mr. Banner," I said quietly.

Brice grinned at me. "Hi Peter!"

Mr. Harris, the idiot, chose that moment to interrupt. "Hold on, what exactly is going on here? Mr. Leeds, you may NOT go anywhere without the rest of our group, we are on a field trip. The same goes for you, Miss Jones! I told you to stop lying about this! This is getting too out of hand, are you paying a lookalike now?" He barked.

Bruce started to look a little green, so Anna quickly stepped in. "Well then, we can all go with Ned and Dr. Banner to see some work in action!"

Meanwhile, the intern had taken Bruce to the side and was whispering to him. Slowly but surely, he calmed down.

They walked to one of Bruce's many labs in silence, with Mr. Dumb B*tch, Flash, Bruce, Anna, MJ, and the intern glaring at each other.

We walked into the busy lab, still quiet, and Bruce led Ned over to where the problem was. 

As we awkwardly stood there, Friday took that moment to speak up. "Mr. Leeds is Bruce's personal intern and is a huge help in the Stark Tower. Without him half of the successes would have blown up in our faces." Her cold voice told them.

Mr. Dipsh*t's face was red, though it could have either been from embarrassment or anger.

After they figured out everything, Ned practically skipped up to us, smiling happily. Bruce followed with a slightly amused grin of his own. 

Mr. Harris fumed. "Mr. Leeds, I need a word with you after school. Count it as detention!" He hissed, thinking that no one of importance would overhear him, but Bruce was close enough to know what he said.

"Actually," Bruce cut in, "Ned will be staying after the field trip, and our whole team won't be... happy if you give him detention for proving that he is honest."

Mr. Is-in-desperate-need-of-a-brain-cell practically growled in anger, and turned away. Sure, he loved the Avengers, but he was also very prideful, and always thought he was right, and got furious when he wasn't.

They toured the lab, and Bruce pointed out the projects they were working on, how successful they would be, what they would do, and why they were important.

I could tell Anna, the intern, and Bruce were still angry at the teacher. MJ looked mad too, but she's unpredictable. Right now, she was glaring at her sketchbook as she drew Mr. Harris's crisis face.

I hoped Flash didn't do anything stupid, especially in front of Uncle Bucky, Uncle Loki, and Мама Паук. They would definitely kill him.

Speaking of Flash, he had creeped up next to me. "Hey Penis, how'd you do it? Did you pay his twin or something? There's no way a broke lowlife like you would know the real Bruce Banner and befriend him."

"Go away, Flash," I muttered, not in the mood. 

He sneered at me before walking away. Apparently he wanted to see this place more than he wanted to torment me, which was weird, because he loves bullying me. It's his favorite activity.

After Flash had left, Ned replaced his spot. "Hi, Peterrr," he said, obviously delighted.

"Hullo Ned," I replied, distracted.

"Aren't you excited?" He asked. "Everyone's finally gonna know that we weren't lying!!"

"They still don't believe us," I grumbled.

MJ had caught up to us at some point, and joined our conversation. "Yeah, but I got some amazing crisis faces, aka blackmail."

We laughed. "Yeah, that's pretty great MJ," Ned snorted.

We were so busy laughing that we didn't notice Bruce sneaking up behind us. "So whatcha guys laughing about?" He asked loudly, startling us. 

We looked at him for a second before bursting into laughter again.

It took us a while to calm down, an he asked again.

"Well," I started, still smiling, "we found out that today is a perfect day for MJ's blackmail."

"Blackmail?" Bruce echoed, eyebrows raised.

"I draw people in a crisis for blackmail and so I can laugh at them forever." MJ smirked.

Bruce stood there for a second, then shrugged. "Well I shouldn't be surprised that you have blackmail, seeing as you're close with Nat. Ca I see these crisis faces?"

MJ grinned evilly, and whipped out her sketchbook. 

Bruce complimented her drawings a lot (because he's a cinnamon roll) and laughed at the funny ones, including Peter's many different faces.

Soon he had to leave, but wouldn't tell me why. All he said was, "you'll find out soon kiddo," with a smirk.

I sighed, knowing that with a crazy family like the Avengers, this would not be good for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used google translate for russian so sorry if it's wrong

After Bruce abandoned us (rude), I zoned out, not paying attention to where we were going. 

Soon though, my enhanced senses picked up all too familiar sounds. I came back to the present time, and immediately felt dread filling my body.

By the sound of it, we were headed to the training room, and there were people in it, which inky meant I would see some of the Avengers.

By the looks of it, Anna was also confused by their presence, since this probably didn't happen on tours. Then again, a kid who has the highest level clearance and his friends probably didn't tour this place either.

We walked in, and lo and behold, Nat and Bucky were sparring while Clint cheered with popcorn from the vents, hanging upside down.

They'd obviously been going for a while, and finished with Nat's arm at Bucky's neck. Clint cheered, and they finally noticed our group.

Flash looked starstruck for a total of two seconds before he smirked, no doubt thinking that he would flirt with my мама паук (mother spider) without getting brutally murdered. 

Nat smirked at MJ, seeing as they were basically partners in crime. MJ smiles slightly back, happy now that she could see her mentor. 

Nat switched back to her cold demeanor when she scanned the rest of our group. When she saw me, she smiled slightly. "маленький паук," (little spider) she greeted me.

"привет, мама паук," I replied. (hi, mama spider)

The rest of the class looked confused, except Ned and MJ, who probably got the gist of what we were saying.

"What language was that?" Abe asked.

Nat ignored him. "We are here to learn some self defense, so absolutely NO messing around." She said, giving Flash the stink-eye. 

I knew Flash wouldn't listen, but I wasn't gonna say anything to him. 

I zoned out as Nat talked about the basics of self defense, which she had already taught me.

Everyone got into pairs, but our class had an uneven number, so I stayed on the side with Nat.

"привет тетя нат," (hi Aunt Nat) I said once the rest of the class started. 

"привет маленький паук," (hi little spider) she replied. She looked over to where MJ was kicking Cindy's butt. "Я учил ее хорошо не так ли?" (I taught her well, didn't I)

"Ага," (yup) I replied, smiling.

She turned to me seriously. "Брюс рассказал мне о ребёнке по имени флеш." (Bruce told me about a guy named Flash)

I went a little red. "Это хорошо мама паук, вам не нужно беспокоиться." (it's fine you don't need to worry)

She snorted in disbelief. "Да правильно. Я отпускаю его на этот раз, но если он тебя беспокоит..." she trailed off, but I got the message.(yeah right. I'm letting him off this time but if he bothers you...)

"Okay everyone, finish up!" She barked for everyone who was practicing.

The class slowly stopped, and looked at her.

"Peter and I will be demonstrating for you amateurs," she said when everyone was paying attention.

I sighed. I was either a) going to make a fool of myself, or b) be kinda good and have Flash beat me up later for it. I decided that Flash would throw punches at me anyway, so I would try my best, even though I could never defeat Nat no matter how hard I tried

She started with a hook to my right side, but my spidey-senses warned me and I blocked it. Soon we got into the fight, mostly with me on the defensive, but I occasionally got a few hits in. Eventually she won with a feint, and I was lying on the ground.

"Хорошая работа, маленький паук," she said, helping me up. (good work, little spider)

"Спасибо, но ты всегда побеждаешь," I replied. (thanks, but you always win)

She smirked. "Правда." (true)

Meanwhile, Flash had been gaping like an idiot after we finished, but he apparently had a death wish. "WHAT THE HELL PENIS!"

Oh, boy.

Nat turned to him slowly. "What did you just say to Peter?" She asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

Flash looked like he was going to per his pants. Oh, wait. He did. "Um, u-uh, no-nothing ma'am."

"That's not what it sounded like," she hissed, stepping closer.

I tried to intervene, since I didn't feel like dealing with the paperwork is Flash died. "Uh, мама паук, we can just settle this... peacefully?" I said the last part as a question since I knew Nat doesn't do "peaceful."

As expected, she ignored me. "If you do much as look at Peter wrong ever again, I will end you. Got it?" She growled slowly stalking towards her prey- *cough* Flash. I meant Flash.

Forget pissing himself, Flash looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Yes! Yes, ma'am." He squeaked in terror.

"You'd better," Nat threatened him one last time, then turned to Anna. "I think my turn is done here."

She walked out, with me embarrassed, Ned grinning, MJ looking proud, and everyone else gaping in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna was the first to find her voice. "Okay... that was a strange turn of events, but now we'll be headed to some other high-tech labs to see some more projects."

They silently boarded the elevator, and headed up again. 

When the doors opened, Peter knew he (and Flash) were going to die. They were on the floor of his labs; the ones he constantly worked in, when he wasn't with Tony in their personal lab.

Not to mention he and Shuri worked in this floor here, so he would definitely see her. Wonderful.

Flash, apparently, didn't have an off button. "How much did you pay them to pretend to know you Penis? Oh wait, I forgot, you're broke and probably live in a cardboard box." Flash sneered, before moving away.

Peter's eyes stung at the jibe at his and Aunt May's wealth. Sure, it shouldn't have bothered him, but he felt like he wasn't helping their financial situation.

Peter was jolted out of his thoughts when they walked into a lab and he heard Anna saying, "and right here is the-"

She was cut off by a certain meme lord. "PETER MY GOOD VINEY BOI!"

Next thing he knew, he was huggle-tackled (did I just make up that word? Yes I did fight me *hisses*) by none other than the princess of Wakanda. 

"What the f*ck is up Kyle? No, what did you say dude, step the f*ck up, Kyle!" Peter exclaimed, momentarily forgetting about his class. 

They stared at him, shocked that he was speaking to a freaking princess like that.

"Hi, yes, thanks for checking in, I'm sTiLl A pIeCe Of GaRbAgE!" Shuri laughed, part sing-screaming the last part. 

"Whoa, what? How does Penis Parker know the princess of Wakanda?!" Flash yelled. "Hire another lookalike did ya?"

Mr. Harris smirked, agreeing, and obviously thinking that Shuri was just a lookalike.

Shuri narrowed her eyes. "What did you just say?" She snarled stalking over to him, eyes flashing (heh) murderously. 

Flash was clearly not intimidated by her, most likely since she's a girl and he's a b*tch. "How does Penis know you? You're probably not the real princess of Wakanda."

Shuri, being the bad*ss she was, didn't hesitate to punch him in the face. "Well," she smiled sweetly, "anyone else have problem with Peter? No? Great! I'm stealing him for a few minutes." She dragged him away.

"Thanks Shuri, but you didn't need to do that." Peter mumbled, his face flaming red. 

"Yeah, right," she snorted. "How long has this guy been an *sshole to you?"

"Um... middle school... maybe elementary?" Peter had to guess since it was so long that he couldn't really remember a time without the bullying.

She sighed. "Peter you're Spider-Man. You're perfectly capable of standing up for yourself."

"Well yeah, but then everyone's gonna know my identity. Also, I'd have to explain to everyone why I did that, and they'd kill Flash." Peter replied.

Shuri snorted. "Yeah well, they're gonna kill him anyway if he stays in the Tower for a few more seconds."

Their conversation came to an end when Peter heard his name being called.

"Peter! Hey Peter! Can you help us with this equation? There's something wrong with it, but we don't know what." An intern yelled.

"Sure, I'll try my best," Peter called back.

The class watched in astonishment, Flash with a bloody nose, as Peter fixed the problem and solved the equation in a few minutes. 

"Thanks Pete," the intern, who's name was Charles, who called to him earlier said. "What would we do without you?"

"You'd be so bored because Shuri and I wouldn't be able to quote vines and make you laugh all day." Peter replied with a grin.

Charles snorted. "If you say so."

He rejoined the group, and Shuri decided to stick with them.

Anna soon ushered them out, and Shuri introduced herself (even though she didn't need to) to Ned and MJ.

"Hey, I'm Shuri and I have never been to oovoo javer." She smirked.

Ned looked like he would pass out, but he managed a few words. "Whaddup my name's Jared, I'm 19, and I never f*ckin learned how to read." (Ned is also an educated meme lord. Fight me)

Shuri grinned, and announced, "you are my people."

"His real name's Ned," Peter laughed.

The class arrived in a room with couches and TVs (not the Avengers chill room; a worker chill room for when they were in breaks no actually it's not I needed an excuse for a room that looked like this). It had a balcony from the floor above it as well.

They heard a voice that sounded like Gamora's scream, "PETER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She stormed into view, looking out from the balcony. Peter hid behind Ned, MJ, and Shuri. Flash snickered quietly, thinking that cinnamon roll Peter was about to die.

Gamers saw Peter Parker hiding, and her face softened. "Not you sweetie, you're an angel and I'm delighted you're here." She reassured him.

Peter smiled, nodding and coming out from behind his friends.

Flash was disappointed that the woman wasn't coming after Parker, but held his tongue since he didn't want to get punched again.

A few minutes later, they came across a weird sight (at least for the class, it was normal for the meme squad, aka MJ, Shuri, Peter, and Ned).

Peter Quill was sprinting down the hallway with Rocket in his back. As usual, Rocket was holding a gun, and laughing his head off. Peter had no idea how he stayed on Quill's back. The two were being chased by Gamora, who was screaming bloody murder. 

Peter wondered where Groot and Drax were, before he got his answer.

Groot was wearing heelys big enough to fit his tree-y feet, and heelying down the hallway, complete with a set of headphones and phone, which he was using to record the scene.

Drax was nowhere to be found, but he might have been standing very incredible still. 

The Meme Squad burst out laughing. "Groot, send me that footage when you're done!" Shuri shouted, almost crying.

Groot gave a thumbs-up, saying, "I am Groot!" 

"Thanks Groot!" Peter called.

After a good five to ten minutes, they finally calmed down. The class stared at them in confusion. 

"What?" "What the?!" "What even were those things?!" "You're friends with a tree and a raccoon?!" The class yelled a bajillion questions are once.

"Whoa, slow down!" Ned yelled. Peter was glad, because he was getting a headache due to his enhanced senses. 

"Okay, one question at a time," MJ ordered.

"Who were those... people?" Cindy asked.

"The woman screaming bloody murder was Gamora, the guy who is about to die at the hands of Gamora is Peter Quill, the raccoon on Peter's back was Rocket, and Groot was the tree." Shuri explained.

"Wait, Peter Quill?" Asked someone at the back.

"Yeah..."

"Oh my God I watched a Buzzfeed Unsolved about his disappearance holy-"

"Okay!" MJ cut them off. "Any more questions?"

Apparently that was everything that was running through everyone's minds, because no one had any more questions.

Anna cleared her throat. "Alright everyone, on with the tour!"


	6. Chapter 6

It was lunchtime, so Anna took them to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

They walked in, and Abe asked why certain spaces were almost devoid of people, but others were crowded.

"Well, there's different levels in the cafeteria. The more crowded spaces have the lower to mid interns because their lunchtime is right now, whereas the higher level interns eat after them. Then the paid workers eat after the higher level interns. The Avengers also have their own private space, but they mostly eat in their little living space, which is the highest few floors." Anna explained.

The Meme Squad decided to sit with the group, and not in their normal spot, because that would have raise some questions.

Flash must have been immortal, because there's no way he's been alive this long with no brain cells. Why is this you ask? Well, he thought he could win over Shuri. Yes, even after she punched him.

Flash strutted up to them. "Hey baby," he said, winking at Shuri. Said girl immediately had a disgusted look on her face. "Sorry if I made you mad earlier. Do you wanna come to my table and we can talk a bit, and get to know each other?"

Peter didn't want people to die, so he used all his super spider strength to make sure Shuri didn't murder him. Even then, it was hard.

The girl spat in his face. "I'm a lesbian, a**hole. You are so lucky Peter doesn't like it when our friends and I kill people, otherwise you'd have been dead the second you stepped in this tower." She directed her attention to Peter. "Can I please get one punch? Just one?"

Peter stubbornly stayed where he was, and the bully got the message. He hurried off, and Peter slowly released his grip on her.

Shuri glared at his retreating form. "He is so lucky you are a cinnamon roll with super strength, Peter." 

"Nice one, Shuri," MJ said, high-fiving the girl.

"Speaking of cinnamon rolls," Peter cut in. "You guys want some?" (cAnNiBaLiSm)

They happily ate their cinnamon rolls until they heard a bang from the ceiling.

Ned grinned. "Is that a bird in the vents?" He said innocently. Out of all the Avengers, he knew Clint the second best, Bruce being the first, so he wasn't really fanboying over the archer.

Shuri laughed, but Peter groaned internally. Now Clint was coming to embarrass him.

"Why yes, I think it is," Shuri snickered.

There was another bang, louder this time. They repeated, getting louder, until they sounded like they were right above the Meme Squad. The rest of the class looked nervous, but Anna and the Meme Squad knew better.

Then, the cover of the vent in the ceiling gave way with a crash, bringing the archer with it.

The class jumped, but Ned, MJ, Peter, and Shuri were too busy cracking up. Anna allowed a smirk, but controlled herself.

Clint stood up with a pout. "Guysssss," he whined. "It's not funny!" 

MJ snorted. "Sure it isn't, archer chicken." She'd called him that since his "superhero name" was Hawkeye, and he's an archer.

The class looked mortified. Did she really just call a deadly assassin and Avenger a chicken?

Clint huffed. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Do you really think she's gonna listen?" Peter laughed. May as well say something since everyone knows he's here.

"No," Clint mumbled. Then he brightened up. "Hi Peterrrrr, I haven't seen you for like two daysssss! I'm your Uncle Clint, how could you not make time for me?"

Peter sighed. Here comes the embarrassment. "Um, school?" He said it as a question.

Clint growled playfully. "You're just trying to avoid me."

Peter shrugged. "Maybe."

"I'm hurt, Peter." 

"Sucks for you."

Clint mock sniffled. "Even the cinnamon roll won't side with me. You side with everyone!"

"Well, you did come here to embarrass me," Peter told him, lightly shoving him.

"I did not!" Pause. "Okay, I did. But my mission isn't over yet!"

"Do I want to know what your mission is?"

"Probably not. But I'm telling you anyway!" Clint announced. "My mission is to embarrass you, and make sure you don't somehow die or get hurt."

Peter blinked. "Wait, how would I die?"

"I don't know, but Nat says there's 24 and counting ways to get murdered by a pencil-"

"25 and counting!" Came a shout, but Peter had no idea where it came from.

"Yeah, yeah, 25." Clint waved it off.

MJ studied Flash. "Maybe I can find a 26th." She suggested.

"Yeah, MJ! When you do, tell me so we can practice!" Came the voice from no one knows where.

Flash gulped.

Peter sighed. He didn't want people dying in the tower. That would have been a mess. "MJ, please don't."

"Welp, I gotta go," Clint announced, and climbed back into the vents.

"Hey Peter," Shuri smirked. "There's a bird in the vents."

Peter laughed. He knew exactly what she was implying. "FRIDAY, activate Bird in the Vents protocol."

(This protocol wasn't my idea, I yeeted it away from someone.)

The Meme Squad laughed. The Bird in the Vents protocol tracked where Clint was in the vents, and trapped him in one space with completely invisible glass.

Sure enough, they heard another thump and an indignant, "guys! Really?!"

Mr. Harris scowled at them. "Ned, MJ, and Peter, you can't just speak to important people like that. And whatever that protocol was, lift it immediately."

"Actually," cut in a grinning Anna. "They outrank you're here, so you can't force them to do anything in the building."

Mr. Harris spluttered for a response. "Well, I am superior because I am older, wiser, and their teacher."

"Yeah, but you're dumber than us." MJ said, not looking up from her book.

The teacher looked enraged. "Detention Miss Jones! I still can give you that outside the building!"

"What happened to your oh-so-precious American freedom of speech?" MJ sassed. It was at that moment when Shuri knew she was in love.

Anna rolled her eyes, but couldn't object since, as he said, he can do what he wants outside Stark Industries. Before she could get on with the tour, the door burst open to reveal Wanda and Vision, chatting happily.

Peter sighed, resigned to the fact that this day was his doom. "Hey Wanda, Vis."

"Hey Peter!" They said, smiling.

They got lunch and sat down next to them.

"So... is there a reason why you're sitting with us and not in the Avengers spot or our kitchen?" Peter said, his mouth stuffed.

The couple looked at each other conspiratorially.

"No..." Wanda said innocently.

Peter gave them a "really" look.

Vision sighed. "Okay you got us. We're here to annoy you."

"Bonus points for embarrassing you!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Tony promised us ice cream. A lot!" Vision added.

Shuri nodded knowingly. "Ice cream is worth anything."

"Well yes, ice cream is worth anything, but you could have gotten some without embarrassing me!" Peter whined.

"But embarrassing you is a plus." Wanda said like it was obvious.

"Why me."

Vision winked. "We'll see you guys soon enough."

"W-wait what's that supposed to mean?" Peter yelled at their backs. They didn't answer, and Peter turned, grumbling, back to Anna.

She cleared her throat. "As I was saying, we have a special surprise for you."

"What is it?!" Flash demanded.

"You'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

Anna sighed, rubbing her temples. "Well, now we have a Q&A with the Avengers. Hooray." She said the last part sarcastically, which is just what Peter was thinking.

Peter was at the back at the group, so it was easy for Mr. Harris to pull him aside and lecture him.

"Listen to me Mr. Parker," he hissed. "I don't know how you got the Avengers to pretend to know you, whether you paid them or begged them like the charity case you are, but this NEEDS to stop. You will be suspended, if not expelled, for this, along with your little friends."

"Excuse me, Mr. Harris," FRIDAY's slightly angry voice cut in. "But I will have to ask you to let go of Mr. Parker or I will have to make you."

The teacher scoffed. "Oh yeah, how would you do that?" He sneered.

"Like this." With that, a blast came out of the vents and hit Mr. Harris's hand, forcing him to let go.

Peter sighed. He should have remembered the blasters that Clint and Tony installed in the vents.

Mr. Harris glared at him. The teacher didn't say anything out loud, but Peter got the message. I may not be able to get you in the Tower, but as soon as we leave, you're dead! Flash probably had similar thoughts.

Peter rejoined his class, and felt Mr. Harris's glare on him the whole time. 

"What did he say to you?" Ned whispered.

"Oh, nothing much. Just threatened me with expulsion, and he got blasted by FRIDAY." Peter responded, voice also hushed.

Ned's eyes widened. "Dudeee, that's so cool!"

Anna cleared her throat. "Alright, we're here. Please don't say anything stupid," she glared at Flash and Mr. Harris, "seeing as we won't really be able to stop every Avenger at once, and they aren't very merciful to people who don't deserve it, such as bullies."

Flash smirked. He was probably going to ask Nat on a date, mock Peter because he was "a lying b*tch who deserves it," or both.

"Ooh," Shuri said happily. "I can embarrass my brother! Peter, maybe we can show them our lightsabers!"

Ned looked like we was going to faint. "You guys have real lightsabers?! That's so cool!!!"

MJ laughed. "Peter's face right now will be the highlight of my crisis book."

"What about Flash's when he finds out Peter wasn't lying?" Ned suggested.

"I haven't gotten it yet, but they'll be close." MJ blew a strand of hair out of her face as she furiously scribbled in her book.

The class entered the room and sat down. Peter tried to get them in the back, but Shuri forced them into the middle. At least it wasn't the very front like she'd wanted.

The team was all there, laughing and talking. They noticed the class and quieted, thought they still snickered and nudged each other. Thor and Bruce were "secretly" holding hands under the chairs, but everyone saw anyway.

"Sup people," Tony grinned. "A few questions and then your time here is up!" 

Almost everyone's hands shot up, except Peter and MJ's. 

First was Maria, whose feminism could rival that of MJ's. She directed her question towards Natasha, Wanda, and Gamora. "Do you ever face problems being the only women in a male-dominated workspace?"

The women smiled at the question. "No, everyone is treated equally here, although I'm pretty sure it's just because everyone's afraid of us," Wanda replied.

Maria smiled.

"Boys, take notes," MJ said loudly.

Nat smirked at her apprentice, amused. 

The questions went on, and Peter drummed his fingers in his knee, bored. 

Then they called on Shuri, smiling in amusement. T'Challa groaned. Speaking of him, that was who she spoke to. "So T'Challa, are you the Black Panther because you really like cats?"

"That's what I said!" Sam threw his hands in the air.

T'Challa scowled at her. "Shuri, you know exactly why, you butt."

Shuri raised her eyebrows. "Is that a yes?"

"No it is not!" 

"It is a yes!" Shuri dramatically exclaimed. The whole team laughed, and the class let out a few chuckles. Even Peter smiled a bit.

"Last question," Tony pointed at Flash.

Peter groaned and buried his face in his hair. Nat narrowed her eyes at the bully, but it went unnoticed. 

"Do you really know Penis Parker?" He demanded.

Tony stood up. "What did you just say?" He growled.

"I- uh, d-do you h-happen t-t-to know Peter Parker?" The bully stuttered.

"That's not what I heard," Tony snarled.

Peter sighed. "Well, Flash isn't leaving here alive."

Steve spoke up. "That sounded a lot like bullying, young man. And I don't like bullies."

The team stalked forward, and Peter decided to stop a homicide.

He jumped in front of Flash. "Hey, hey guys, it's okay, do not kill him. Do I need to give you the Don't Kill People Speech?"

Clint's eyes widened. "Please do not."

Bucky huffed. "If we only severely injure him without killing him, that doesn't count as murder, and then do you still have to give the speech?"

"Well," Peter said. "It shouldn't, but I know you guys will 'accidentally' kill him. So no, I'll still give you the speech."

The team sadly agreed to only verbally murder him.

Peter slowly stepped away. 

The Avengers glared down at Flash one last time, gave him about a billion threats, before the class left, minus the Meme Squad. 

"Peter," Tony started. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since middle school," Shuri intervened. "He told me."

"Traitor," Peter muttered.

Tony sighed. "Do you guys wanna watch a movie?"

Peter perked up. "Yeah!"

They all sat down in the living room in front of the TV.

Peter curled up into his dad–mentor's side. *cough* 

Tony put an arm around the spider child, his hand running through Peter's hair. 

Peter soon started to fall asleep. "Thanks dad," he murmured sleepily.

Tony smiled, and was happy for the rest of the weekend.

——————————————————————

The next day, Peter received a lot of stares from everyone, even the ones who didn't know about the field trip. No one said anything until Flash walked up to him, and the huge snake curled in Peter's shoulders hissed and waved a dagger around with its tail. Then everyone started screaming about how they were going to die. 

"Hey Mr. Loki, I think you need to go home now before they call animal control." Peter whispered to the snake.


End file.
